Baby Da Vinci
Baby Da Vinci Is A 15th Baby Einstein video and DVD about using from around the world, as the two monkeys of kids are here. It was released on August 10, 2004. Trivia #Second episode to use paintings. First was Baby Van Gogh. #This Was The First episode to use sculptures. #This Was The Second episode to use string puppets. The First One was Baby Galileo. #This Was The Second episode to have all members of the orchestra in the episode. The First One was Baby Galileo. in baby Galileo mini orbiter was seen in this it was not Characters #Da Vinci The Monkey 2004 #Mimi The Monkey 2004 #Otto The Owl 2004 #Sunny The Rabbit 2004 #Bach The Rabbit 2004 #Harry The Hippo 2006 #Noah The Elephant 2006 #Neptune The Turtle 2004 #Oinky The Pig 2004 #Soapy The Bear 2005 #Oliver The Octopus 2006 #Pavlov The Dog 2001 #Roary The Lion 2001 #Monet The Zebra 2004 Guide # Baby Da Vinci # Opening: Monkey Girl And Giraffe is sketching a picture of Monkey Boy And Horse, turns it around and it is the Virtruvian Man. He thinks "that does not look like me at all" then Monkey Girl And Giraffe giggle # and the shot ends # Opening titles: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Opening Music video: Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op. 6/12, 5th movement, Corelli # Wooden people # Corelli; Ocean: The machine pulls up and Monkey Boy And Clownfish comes along. He presses the button and ocean in english, spanish, and french appear. He pulls the lever and 3 different examples of eyes appear. He walks away. # Ocean Music Video: Canarios, Gaspar Sanz # Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley # Puppet Show: Neptune The Turtle, Oliver The Octopus, Divin The Dolphin and Wanda The Clownfish swims sees The ocean and coral reef. # Wooden people # Europe: The machine pulls up and Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses a button. Europe in the three languages appear. He pulls the lever and 3 examples of ears appear. He pops down. # Europe Music Video: Flute Concerto in D Major, RV783, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley # Puppet Show: Oinky The Pig she wears a pink tutu and ballet slippers and she loves to dance ballet. # Wooden people # Mouth: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and mouth in 3 languages appears, then he pulls the lever, and 3 examples of mouths appear. He walks away # Mouth Music Video: L'estro Armonico Concerto No. 7, RV567, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi # Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley # Puppet Show: Chirag The Hippo Pavlov The Dog And Manny The Hippo Penelope The Penguin Yawn But Roary The Lion Roars And Noah The Elephant Trumpets Loud # Wooden people # Nose: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and nose in 3 languages appears, then pulls the lever, and 3 examples of noses appear. He pops down. # Nose Music Video: Joyne Hands, Morley # Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley # Puppet Show: Noah The Elephant And Monet The Zebra And His Clone Are Smelling The Flower With The Elephant Trunks And Zebra Mouths. # Wooden people # Face: the machine pulls up. Monkey Boy And Clownfish presses the button and face in 3 languages appears, he pulls the lever and that does not right, then he pulls the lever again and the face like that appear. He walks away # Face Music Video: French Suite No. 4 In E-Flat Major, BWV 815, Gigue, Bach # Traditional: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Drawing Sequence: Well Hall, Morley Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:Movies Category:2009